An Angel's Song
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Licht was far from a conventional guardian angel. But he must save a human's soul or lose his piano. Hyde was drowning in grief and never thought he would find another love or muse. But Licht's light gave him hope and chased away the demons in his heart. {LawLicht/Angel AU}
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

"Licht Jekylland Todorki, you are on trial for disobeying our Lord's word. You were to wait for the council to decide the fates of the demons yet you took it upon yourself to purify them. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The angel's voice was even but there was a hard edge to it. Licht wasn't intimidated by it and glared at the angel.

"I don't need a defense because I was right to hunt down those demons and kill them. They killed countless angels and more would've died while you took your time on your council meetings and arguments." Licht refused to feel guilty for his actions. He didn't care what punishment the council would give him because he knew that it would be less painful than the regret of doing nothing.

Mahiru watched his friend with a mixture of admiration and worry. While he admired Licht's dedication to his ideals, he also knew that the council would only tolerate his defiance for so long. Licht was a skilled and powerful warrior so he knew that they wouldn't kill him as punishment but Mahiru still worried over their decision.

"We cannot risk angering the Demon King any further and he is demanding a trade for the lives you took. We would like to resolve this without violence." One spoke and Mahiru dearly hoped they didn't ask for Licht's life. When they told him what the Demon King demanded, Mahiru was relieved. Licht was furious.

"They want your piano."

"How dare you suggest I give them my piano?" Licht screamed and Mahiru rushed forward to hold him back before he could attack a council man. "I'll fucking break his fingers if he dares to touch my piano. If any of you try to take it, I'll do the same to you!"

"Licht, please calm down!" Mahiru knew how important his piano was to Licht but he didn't think that it was worth losing his life. "Just calm down and let me deal with this!"

It was obvious that he wouldn't be able to convince Licht to part with his piano so he tried to appeal to the council. He stood in front of them and bowed. "Please don't take his piano. Taking it won't solve anything or teach Licht patience. I believe that I know a better punishment for him."

"And what would you suggest?" One asked.

"We make him a guardian angel." Mahiru declared and everyone in the room turned to him. Guardian angels were tasked with guiding and protecting a human on the edge of turning into a demon. The role required patience and a kind understanding that they didn't believe Licht had. Mahiru knew that it would be difficult to convince the council but tried.

"I'm having trouble with a certain human and I believe that Licht would be a better guardian for him. Thinking simply, Licht might learn a lot from becoming a guardian angel and his piano will help lull the hurt of a human. And he won't be able to hunt demons if he's in the Human Realm so we won't risk angering the Demon King further."

"And how do we pacify the King's current anger?"

"I'll negotiate another trade." Mahiru volunteered and the council began to whisper among themselves. While he appeared to be a simple angel, he was a talented guardian and his words could sway conversations. He hoped that it would be enough to help Licht.

"Mahiru, what are you doing?" Licht pulled him a side and whispered harshly. He wasn't trained to be a guardian and he never interacted with a human before.

"I'm trying to save your life." Mahiru told him harshly. It was rare for Mahiru to be so stern and Licht looked down at the ground while he went on. "Right now, we don't have much of a choice if you want to keep your piano. Do you know the destruction the King can create with it? So, please, put aside your pride for once and try not to anger the council further."

"Licht Jekylland Todorki, we have decided your fate." The angel leading the council stood. "You will be assigned to purify the demon within the human under Mahiru's watch. But you must do so within a month and without using violence. If you fail to do so before the month is over and if Mahiru fails to sway the demon king, your piano will be forfeited."

"An angel such as I will be able to cleanse any demon with little time and effort." Licht said confidently despite his earlier reservation of becoming a guardian. "Tell me the name of the human."

* * *

"Hyde, lets go out to dinner! I'll pay!" World End screamed as he persistently knocked on the door but his brother refused to open it. A part of him wanted to break down the door and drag him out of his grief but another part of him knew that he couldn't do anything but wait for Hyde.

"He's not going to come out tonight either?" Kuro walked into the hallway with a takeout bag. Hyde had locked himself inside his room for days now but Kuro made sure to bring him something to eat. While everyone in their family wanted to help him, none of them knew how. He placed the bag on the doorknob before knocking. "I brought dinner but you're still free to come down to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Hyde's voice was small but it was more than he had given them for days so Kuro was relieved. "I'm busy with my next play so don't worry about me."

"Alright." Kuro knew that Hyde was lying but didn't say anything. "Hyde, I know this is tough on you but we're here for you. If you want to talk to us about it or cry, we won't judge you."

"I said I was okay so leave me alone! I can't write when you're constantly talking and distracting me!" Hyde screamed and Kuro winced slightly. But the angry screams were better than the somber silence to them. "I'm sorry. Just go on and eat without me. Thanks for bringing food, I'll eat it."

Inside the room, Hyde listened to his brothers' footsteps leave before he forced himself out of his bed. It was noon but the drawn curtains blocked the light. He couldn't stand the sight of the sunlight because it reminded him of her bright, golden hair. Everything brought back memories of her and he didn't want to leave his bed and be reminded of everything he lost.

Hyde couldn't sense his brothers on the other side of the door and opened it cautiously. A bag full of ham and cheese sandwiches hung on his door and he smiled to himself. They were his favourite but it was the small gesture of Kuro's kindness that made him smile. His family clearly cared and worried for him so Hyde wondered if he was being selfish.

Something painful clutched at his heart and he closed the door as he returned to his desk. He went through the motion of eating the sandwiches without tasting them. Hyde pulled his knees to his chest and tried to console himself but failed miserably. How did one work past their grief? He read so many books and articles but he couldn't rid himself of it.

" _What would better men do with their grief? Give sorrow words. The grief that does not speak; whispers the o'erfraught heart and bids it break_." Hyde quoted, hoping that it would help him but it all sounded hopeless and pointless to him. What did it matter? She was gone, dead and gone, as all humans were destined to be. "Sweet Ophelia, what am I going to do without you?"

Hyde looked at the scripts littering his desk. He was a playwright but hadn't been able to open his laptop and write since his muse left him. How could he write without her? How could he live without her? He pushed aside the sandwiches and paper so he could rest his head on his desk. He closed his eyes and could almost hear her soft voice that sounded like piano notes.

A piano? Hyde sat up when he realized that the sound wasn't a figment of his imagination. No one he knew could play the piano and his family didn't own one. He looked around the room but he was alone. Did his grief finally turn to madness? When he stood, he noticed a feather on the ground. Hyde picked it up and turned it between his fingers. "What the hell?"

"Die you demon!" Hyde felt someone kick his back and he went flying forward. He caught himself on the ground and turned sharply to see a man standing before him. At first, Hyde was shocked and didn't know how to react. Firstly, the man appeared suddenly and without warning. Secondly, he had large white wings. Despite his angelic appearance, his eyes sent him a dark glare.

"Who the hell are you?" Hyde cautiously stood and tried to find a weapon he could use. His mind was racing, trying to think of how the man could enter his room.

"I'm an angel and I'm going to purify the demon within you." He declared and raised his hand. Piano keys appeared before him and Hyde stiffened when he began to play. Feathers began to swarm around him in time to the song and Hyde felt as if the song could touch his soul. When he touched his cheek, he realized that he was crying and memories began to surface with those tears.

"Stop!" Hyde screamed and rushed forward. He punched the man and sent him stumbling back. The weight and memories lessened and Hyde felt relieved for a moment. Then the man regained his footing and glared at him. He didn't know why but he could feel a threatening power beneath the man's scowl. But Hyde found himself laughing slightly.

"Well, if my madness personified my grief as you, I have free reign to beat the crap out of you. Come at me, Angel Cakes." Hyde picked up a rapier. It was a prop for one of his plays but it could still hurt him. He waved it threateningly at him. "I'll pluck those wings of yours so you'll never bother me again."

"How dare you threaten an angel's wings?" The man easily fell for his taunts and flew forward to attack him. Hyde dodged his attack and pulled back his rapier to stab him. The angel turned in the air and was about to kick him again. But neither were hurt when someone appeared between them and blocked their attacks.

"What are you doing, showing yourself to a human?" The second stranger screamed and Hyde was shocked that the angel stepped back as he was being scolded. "The council said you can't use force to kill the demon within him! What kind of guardian angel fights with their human? We're supposed to help them by drawing out the light within them to purify the demon naturally. I explained this to you already."

"Wait, you're my guardian angel?" Hyde couldn't make any sense of their conversation but tried to.

"Unfortunately," The dark haired man huffed. "I'm Licht Jekylland Todorki and I am your guardian angel."

* * *

 **I originally posted this on my tumblr but I decided to post it here as well because I'm losing inspiration on my other projects and I didn't want to let my ff account become inactive.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

"I have a demon within me?" Hyde touched his chest but the only thing he could feel was his beating heart. The angel's explanation sounded surreal to him. But there was no questioning the existence of the two angels in front of him. A part of him wondered if he was becoming mad with grief. "And how was kicking me supposed to get it out?"

"A demon will often latch itself onto a human when their soul is weak but their body is still strong. There are two ways to expel a demon from a human. We can drag it out by force, as Licht was trying to do. But we traditionally like to bring out the light within the human's body to destroy the demon." Mahiru explained.

"I still think dragging the demon out will be simpler." Licht mumbled but Mahiru cut of his compliant with a stern glare. "I only have a month to purify this human."

"Look Licht, I don't have time to watch over you so I want you to promise that you won't do something like this again. Do you want to lose your piano?" Mahiru reminded and he saw the fight reluctantly leave Licht's eyes. Then, he turned to Hyde and placed a bell on a string into his hand. "If Licht gets violent or is about to reveal himself to another human, I want you to call me with this. All you have to do is ring it."

Hyde watched Mahiru fly out his window before turning back to Licht. It was obvious from his scowl that he was far from happy with their situation. The judgement in his eyes could cut his heart as he said, "I can see why Mahiru was having trouble with you. I can't sense a ray of light in you."

"Don't judge me so quickly, Angel Cakes." Hyde rolled the bell in his hand and found himself grinning as a thought came to him. "You might be a little violent for an angel but I think this might be a little fun. I'm guessing you'll have to make me happy to bring out the light in me so that makes you my servant. So, what should my first command be?"

"How dare you speak to an angel like this?" Licht's eyes narrowed and he raised his leg to kick him but Hyde was quicker. Hyde dangled the bell in front of him and the threat was clear to him. "I am your guardian angel but I am far from your servant. If you think you can threaten me to use my powers for your whims, you are mistaken. If you ring that bell, I will kill you before Mahiru arrives."

"You're no fun, Angel Cakes." Hyde pouted and sat on his bed. He waved Licht away nonchalantly and closed his eyes. "You can go and let me be now. When I open my eyes, you're going to be gone."

"I'm not going anywhere." Hyde opened his eyes and found Licht standing mere inches from him. He couldn't pull away from his gaze because there was something captivating in them. Licht placed a finger on his chest and his heart raced for a moment. "I'm going to help you find the light within you again. Even if I must drag it out of you. In return, you'll give me my piano."

"You already said that there's no light in me. What's the point in all of this?" Hyde stood and pushed away Licht's hand. "Even if I find it again, it's just going to die. Why bother trying? You should just give up on me and your piano. If you're my guardian angel, why didn't you try to help me sooner? Why did you let my life go to hell? Why didn't you save her? You're just a useless angel!"

Licht was about to kick him again but something stopped him. Despite the rage in his voice, there were slight tears in his eyes. Even in the dim lighting of the room, Licht could see his humanity in those tiny tears. Hyde turned away from him and pulled his blanket over his head.

"Shit Rat, get out of there." After a moment, Licht nudged him with his feet. The blankets shifted until Hyde sat up and looked up at him with weary eyes. The demon had clouded them with grief. "I wasn't your guardian angel then but I am now. You might be happy giving up but I'm not. So, how did you lose your light and how can I get it back for you?"

From the determination in his eyes, Hyde knew that Licht wouldn't leave him until he gave him an answer. Why would God send an angel like Licht to him? Wasn't his life hell enough without someone like him in his life? Hyde rubbed his temple and tried to think of a way to make him leave until his eyes fell onto his desk.

"Hey, Angel Cakes, I know what you can do. The reason my light is gone is because I can't write anymore. I just don't have any inspiration. If you find me a six leaf clover to use as my muse, I'll write again." Hyde lied and was almost shocked when Licht nodded readily. He walked to the window and began to fly out but he stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder.

"Hyde, I will help you because I am your angel now." With those words, Licht flew away. Hyde stared after him before shutting the window firmly. Hopefully, Licht would be too occupied with finding the rare clover to bother him again. He remembered the mysterious determination in Licht's eyes and Hyde had to admit that it intrigued him a little.

He turned when there was a knock on his door. Kuro hesitantly peered into the bedroom and asked, "Is everything okay? It sounded like there was a fight in here. And looking at this room, it looks like it. Did you have a fight with a bird or something? There's a lot of feathers in here."

"It was a very violent angel." Hyde told him but Kuro didn't question his words. He was accustomed to his brother's statements since he would often tell them about his story concepts. Kuro sat on his bed, trying to think of what to say to his brother. A bell rolled towards him and he picked it up.

"Is this something for your new play? If it's a part of a costume or something, you should be careful about losing it." Kuro held out the bell to him but Hyde shook his head. Then a mischievous grin spread across his face and he closed Kuro's hand around the bell. He knew trouble usually followed that smile but Kuro was glad that Hyde seemed to be becoming himself again.

"You keep it Kuro. It can summon an angel so if you ever need a little light in your life, ring it. C'mon ring it." Hyde pushed him but Kuro only looked disinterested as he placed the bell in his pocket. To be honest, Hyde doubted that Licht and Mahiru cared about him aside from the piano. If they were going to use him, he might as well have some fun with them. Like characters in a play, he would make them fools.

Hyde shook himself when he realized how outlandish his thoughts were. Kuro saw several emotions conflict across his face and wondered what he could do to help him. "Do you want to come down and watch a movie with everyone? We won't complain when you start making fun of the movie."

"Thanks but I think I'll just clean these feathers and try to finish my play." Hyde told him but they both knew that it was a transparent excuse to stay in his room.

* * *

Hyde threw the bag of feathers into the trash and sighed to himself. It took almost half an hour to gather all the feathers but he was glad that there wasn't a trace of the angel so he could go back to his normal life. A life of darkness and sorrow. He looked up at the sky and he couldn't help but wonder about Licht. Hyde thought that he would've given up already but he hadn't returned yet.

"Hyde!" He looked up to see his sister call out to him from the open door. Her scowl made his back straighten despite knowing that she would never hurt him. "I want you to go for a walk. Go to the corner store and buy us some milk. Today's beautiful so enjoy it for the first time in weeks."

She slammed the door closed, ending any argument they could've had. Hyde sighed since he knew he couldn't step into that house without facing her wrath. He knew that Wrath only wanted to help him so he couldn't be angry with her. So, despite how much he wanted to return to solitude, he began to walk down the street to the store.

Hyde walked past a small park and he couldn't help but remember when he would visit when he was a child. He had so many memories linked with the park. Some were happy but others were painful when he looked back on them. Kuro would always be too lazy to take them but they always found a way to drag him along. It was also where he first met her.

He quickly turned away from the memory until his eyes caught on someone, his angel. Hyde cautiously walked to where Licht was poring over a patch of clovers. From the piles of clovers around him, he knew that Licht had been picking them for a while. He clicked his tongue when he found another three leaf clover and discarded it into a pile.

Licht was so focused that he didn't hear Hyde approach him until he burst out into laughter. He looked over his shoulder and threw a glare at Hyde. Even though Hyde tried desperately to stifle his laughter, he couldn't stop himself. "You've actually been looking for one all this time? You look like a mess."

Hyde took a napkin from his pocket and rubbed the dirt from Licht's face. His skin was surprisingly soft considering Licht's hard glare. But his expressions were entertaining and Hyde couldn't remember the last time he laughed so much. "But you're really something special, Angel Cakes. Were you really going to clean this whole park of clovers just for me?"

"Well, you did say you wanted a clover as a muse and I said that I would help you. I've never been a guardian angel before but that only means I need to work harder. I want to help you and get my piano back so I'm going to work towards that. I expect the same from you."

"You really are something else, Angel Cakes." Hyde found himself smiling for a reason he didn't know. Licht's words were blunt but they moved something in Hyde's heart. So, he knelt next to Licht and took a clover from his hand. Then he plucked a random clover and tied them together. "You know a six leaf clover is almost impossible to find so we make them like this. Isn't it cute?"

"You humans make the strangest thing." Licht brushed his finger over the clover. Then he took it and placed it in the pile. "But that's not a real six leaf clover. You said it's almost impossible so there's still a chance we'll find it. Now go to that patch and look for a clover. You're not going anywhere until we find one to be your muse."

"Are you serious?" Hyde's jaw drop but he knew that Licht wasn't joking.

"An angel doesn't lie so start looking."

* * *

"That angel will be the death of me." Hyde collapsed on his bed. It was almost midnight but Licht still insisted on looking for the clover. By some miracle, they found one. He pulled the clover out of his pocket and stared at it. The light from his lamp wasn't too bright so he couldn't see it clearly. But when he closed his eyes, he could see the grin Licht made when they found it. The smile was almost childlike.

"What are you doing in bed?" Hyde groaned when he heard Licht's voice above him. He turned and faced him despite wanting to hide under his blanket. "You have your muse now so you must be overflowing with inspiration and the need to write. So, write and your light will burn brighter."

"That's not how it works, Angel Cakes. Inspiration is a fickle thing and this clover isn't my muse. Here, you can keep it since you were the one that found it. In exchange, let me sleep." Hyde placed the clover on his night stand and pulled his blanket around him. He was asleep within moments and Licht realized how tired Hyde was. It reminded Licht of how weak and fragile a human could be.

Hyde's even breathing filled the room and Licht looked at the six leaf clover. He wasn't sure he could find it at first but he succeeded. If he worked diligently, he would find the light within Hyde as well. Licht took the clover and placed it in his pocket before flying away.

* * *

 **I really wanted to reverse their roles for this AU where Licht is the one that refuses to leave Hyde and will drag him on adventures.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

Hyde dragged himself down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. His others siblings were already eating breakfast and they all turned to him when he entered. There was a mixture of shock and relief that crossed their faces when he settled himself into a chair. His throat felt dry and he didn't know how to start a conversation with his own family.

Luckily, Lily spoke first. "Do you want anything for breakfast?"

"I'm not really hungry." Hyde smiled weakly at his brother. Lily wanted to be understanding and give him time but it hurt to see Hyde so unlike himself. Wrath slammed a plate of waffles down in front of him and Hyde knew from her expression that she expected him to finish it. Despite how people easily misunderstood her, he knew she cared deeply.

So, he began to eat quietly. From the corner of his eyes, he could see everyone visibly relaxed. _You're only causing them trouble. Just go back to being alone. What's the point in coming down here when nothing's going to change. She's gone. They'll leave you too._

A voice in his head echoed in his head and Hyde tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. If he had a choice, he would listen to the voice but Hyde didn't want to return to his room. Going back to his room meant facing Licht again and the man was determined to drive him crazy. He insisted that he leave his room to find a muse with a less than gentle approach.

"Stupid angel is going to be the death of me." Hyde muttered and rubbed his side. Licht had tried to kick him out of the window and he was certain he would have a bruise. Because of Licht, Hyde resigned himself to going down to see his family. Mahiru told Licht that he wasn't allowed to show himself in front of humans so he hoped that meant Licht wouldn't bother him when he was with them.

"You actually got him to come out of his room?" Hyde stiffened when he heard a voice behind him. It didn't belong one of his siblings and he turned around cautiously even though he already recognized the voice. Behind him stood Mahiru and Licht. "Not even I was able to do something like this. This is wonderful! Being with love ones will help him immensely. How were you able to do this?"

Hyde looked around the table but his siblings didn't seem to be able to see them since they continued eating. He tried to keep himself from reacting to the pair of angels. If he told his family that he could see angels, they would think he was crazy.

"These things are simple for an angel. I merely told him to go outside and find his muse. He came down willingly." Licht said proudly and Hyde snorted to himself. He was the reason he left his room but the method was far from praiseworthy. It irritated him slightly and he tried to think of a way to mess with Licht. He grinned to himself when an idea came to him.

"I'm going back to my room. Thanks for the meal," Hyde pushed himself away from the table. Hugh began to argue but stopped when Kuro placed a hand on his shoulder. They knew each other well enough for Hugh to understand Kuro's message.

Hyde closed the door behind him and he wasn't surprised when Licht passed through the door. Mahiru didn't follow him so Hyde assumed that he already left. Without warning, Hyde placed his hands on Licht's shoulders and grinned down at him. "I decided what my next play will be! It's going to be about an angel who falls from grace and becomes a human."

"… And?" Licht started cautiously. There was something mischievous in his eyes but it didn't seem to be because of the demon. Licht could only guess what Hyde had planned. He didn't want to lose his piano but he didn't want to blindly follow Hyde's whims either.

"And he falls in love with his new life on earth. He sees how beautiful this world is. He meets the people that God forsake and calls them his brothers. He's able to move on despite everything being taken from him…" Hyde ended softly and Licht could see something sad in his eyes before he quickly masked it with a smile.

"And that's where you come in! This is the perfect opportunity to write from the perspective of a real angel. I'll show you everything beautiful about this world and you'll tell me how they make you feel." Hyde grinned when he saw Licht's expression begin to change. If Licht wanted him to go out, he would take him to see the truth about human lives.

"Doing this will help you write your play?" Hyde nodded and Licht clicked his tongue. He had to bring out the light within Hyde and helping him write again was the best method he could think of. "Then I'll become human for you."

"Thanks, I'll— Wait, what?" Hyde's eyes widened and he turned to face Licht. He didn't expect the words from Licht because he didn't think he could become human. Licht looked conflicted for a moment before he closed his eyes. He curled his wings around his body and gently touched them. When he opened them again, they were filled with determination.

"An angel can temporary take on a human body to interact with humans without revealing their wings. But we rarely use it." Licht was taught the spell but had never used it in his life. He couldn't understand why an angel would want to hide their wings. But it seemed he would have to if he wanted to save Hyde's soul and keep his piano.

"You're actually going to turn into a human for me?"

"Not for you, for my piano. I'm only going to be a human for a few hours so don't waste my time." Licht gave him a hard glare but Hyde didn't know how to respond. Even though they only knew each other for a short time, he knew how important his wings were to him. After hesitating one last time, Licht closed his eyes and whispered the spell.

His wings began to glow and Hyde had to turn away from its light. When the light faded, Hyde turned back to see Licht draped in a white, feathered blanket. Licht tried to take a step forward but he pitched forward and Hyde rushed to catch him. "Hey, you okay Angel?"

"I'm not used to this human body. It's a little heavy." Licht grumbled and hated that he had to lean on Hyde for support. On the other hand, Hyde was chuckling to himself since Licht was like a newborn foal trying to stand. After a moment, Licht became more accustomed to walking with the weight of a human body and quickly stepped away from Hyde.

"That routine was kinda cu—" Hyde couldn't finish the sentence when Licht kicked him swiftly. "What was that for, Angel?"

"I'm just making sure that I can still fight in this body. It's a little weaker but it should be enough to purify you if the demon inside you tries anything." Licht shrugged as Hyde rubbed the spot he kicked him. He didn't know if Licht was being honest. But Licht didn't give him a hint as he turned to leave. "Let's go."

"Wait. You're not going out like that, are you?" Hyde stopped him before he could leave the room. "Most people don't wear angel robes and you're going to attract too much attention. You're supposed to be human, remember? I'll lend you some of my clothes so you can get into character but they might be a little big on you."

"You're going to make an angel wear human clothes?" Licht scoffed when Hyde threw a sweater and a pair of pants in his direction. Hyde only laughed at Licht's remark since it was the response he expected. He turned around and waited for Licht to change.

"Are human clothes supposed to be like this? I'm going to sweat to death in these things." Hyde turned at his words and his eyes widened slightly. Despite the human clothes, Licht still appeared to be an angel. Hyde reached over and gently pushed the hood off his head. When he did so, his hand brushed his hair and he found it surprisingly soft.

"Of course, you're going to swelter if you're going to cover your head with both a hood and a blanket. Put that blanket away and we'll go out." Hyde laughed and tried to take the blanket from him but Licht quickly knocked away his hand. He hastily distanced himself and clutched the blanket protectively.

"Don't touch my wings!" Licht's glare held a slight panic in them. Hyde understood the reason behind his glare quickly and held up his hand in surrounded.

"We can't really take it out with us and it'll probably get dirty if you carry it around like that." Hyde said and Licht frowned at his words. It was clear to see how important his wings were to him and that he wouldn't part with the blanket. So, Hyde turned back to his closet and began to shuffle through it. "I should have a bag you can use to carry it."

Licht looked over his shoulder as Hyde pulled out several bags, trying to find one that could hold the large blanket. Then his eyes fell onto a bag and quickly pulled it out of the pile. "I want this one!"

"That one? You really want to wear something that silly?" Hyde had to raise a brow at his choice. It was a backpack with angel wings sewn onto it. The only reason he had such a strange bag was because it was a prop for one of his old plays. But Licht seemed happy with it as he stuffed the blanket into the bag.

"Of course I'm going to choose this one. These small wings are better than none."

"Well, as long as you like them, you can keep them." Hyde shrugged and had to smile to himself. Licht's behaviour was strange but he had to admit that they were entertaining. He stood and walked to the window. "You can't use the front door because my siblings will think you broke in so you'll have to use the window. You should be able to use the tree outside to climb down."

"That branch's a little far." Licht's brows furrowed as he studied the tree. He left Hyde's room through the window many times but he would always used his wings to fly. He still didn't know the limits of his human body so he wasn't sure if he could reach the branch if he jumped.

"Don't worry about it. I used to sneak out this way all the time. If a human like me can do it, I'm sure an angel like you can too. Here, I'll show you." Hyde opened the window and took out the screen. Without any hesitation, he climbed onto the window ledge. He gave Licht a grin over his shoulder before confidently stepping onto the tree branch. "See? It's easy, Angel Cakes."

Hyde turned to face him and held out his hand to Licht. The challenge in his voice spurred Licht to climb onto the window. He tried to jump onto the branch as gracefully as Hyde did but he stumbled and had to grab Hyde's hand to catch himself. Hyde pulled him onto the branch and held onto his hand securely when the branch shook under their weight.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Hyde grinned as he watched Licht try to balance himself on the branch. "You should be okay climbing down on your own now. Just hold onto this branch and lower yourself to the branch below you."

"Don't tell me what to do, Shit Rat." Licht glared at him but followed his instructions and slowly climbed to the branch beneath him. Hyde had intended to climb back into his room so he could leave using the front door and tell his siblings he was going out. But he found himself watching Licht to make sure he reached the ground safely.

"Just wait in front of the house for me. I'll meet you there." Hyde called out to him once Licht reached the base of the tree.

* * *

 ** _I've been writing so much KuroMahi requests and Tetsono prompts that I have to write something for my OTP._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

"Why do you humans subject yourself to things like this?" Licht tried to make himself comfortable on the crowded train but it felt suffocating to be surrounding by so many people. He was accustomed to flying and the open air. Glancing around him, he could see the demons within each human and his instinct was to purify them but he had to focus on Hyde.

"You okay, Angel Cakes?" Hyde saw how pale Licht was becoming and considered going back home. A nagging voice in his head reminded him of all the times Licht messed with him in his room. His plan was to use the outing to convince Licht to give up. But seeing him now, Hyde had to reconsider.

The train shifted abruptly and Licht began to stumble, still not familiar with keeping his balance without his wings. Licht fell against Hyde's chest and he placed his hands on his shoulders to steady himself. The train was crowded and the people around them push them closer together. Licht could feel Hyde's breath brush the top of his head and he tried to push him away.

"You sure are violent for an angel. I'm trying to help you here." Hyde caught the fist Licht aimed at him. Still holding his hand, Hyde pulled him away from the crowd and Licht found his back pressed against the train door. Hyde placed his hands on either side of him and used his body to protect Licht from being crushed by the crowd. "Is that better?"

"You're too close." Licht glared up at him but Hyde found himself laughing at his expression. He was used to everyone walking on eggshells around him since that day so Licht's blunt attitude was refreshing. Hyde had to admit that he was curious about other expressions he could make.

"Our destination is the next stop so just put up with me for a little longer. This isn't too bad though," Hyde grinned down at Licht who rolled his eyes. They were standing close to each other but Hyde left some space between them. "This is little adventure is for my play and your piano so don't pout so much. Maybe you'll actually have fun."

"Have the demon completely taken over your soul or are humans this annoying by nature?" Licht could see a teasing glint in Hyde's eyes. He took Hyde's face in his hands and studied his eyes intently. While his eyes were clouded, the shadows weren't dark enough for a demon to control his actions. "So, you're just an irritating human, after all."

"Hey, Angel Cakes, this is no place to get frisky." Hyde didn't know why but his heart jumped under Licht's intense eyes. Trying to hide that fact, he pinched Licht's cheeks and stretched them playfully. Licht slapped Hyde's hands away from him when he realized how close they were. "Don't be so angry when you're the one that started it. Anyways, we're here now."

The train came to a stop and Hyde pulled Licht away from the door so he wouldn't fall backwards when they opened. Still holding his hand, Hyde led him out of the train. Licht wanted to pull away but he knew he had to follow Hyde. It was still crowded even after they left the train and Licht knew that they could easily lose each other if they weren't holding hands.

Even though Licht knew that, something in Hyde's mischievous smile made him hesitate. He had to ask, "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to a place called the mall. We humans like to gather there because there's a lot of shops." The mall was a short walk from the train station and Hyde found himself walking faster. He pulled Licht through the door and gestured exaggeratedly to the people. "We gather here and indulge our greed."

He told Licht that the trip was to help him with his play but his true intention was to use the trip to drive Licht away. Hyde thought that once Licht saw people's true nature and saw that there was no helping them, or saving him, Licht would give up.

"You humans allow demons into your bodies too easily." Licht clicked his tongue and covered his nose with his sleeve. Demons were invisible to humans and they scampered around their feet looking for a host. His instinct was to kill them but they were rather small and weak and his focus was on helping Licht. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"The angel in my story will falls in love with human life slowly and gradually. He thinks they're cute for trying so hard to make a life for themselves and shine brighter than the sun. It's not a particularly greedy wish but a foolish one. Our end is already written and nothing we do now will change that. Humans live an average of 79 years and that's not enough time to make anything of ourselves."

"Your angel sounds like a moron. An angel that doesn't value life is no angel at all." Licht told him and watched the people around him. Mostly, they ignored him and only a few people glanced at him but not for long. He didn't know how going to the mall would help Hyde write. "A story like that won't bring out the light within you."

"You're one harsh critic. Okay, we'll work on the catalyst for my angel falling in love with humanity. How about we just try to figure out how my angel's going to adjust to his new life?" Hyde sighed and tried to continue with his plan. But it was obvious to him that it wouldn't be as easy as he first thought. "What about earth shocked you the most when you arrived?"

"You," Licht answered without any hesitation. Hyde was a mystery to him and it was partially because their ideologies were so different. He couldn't understand Hyde's behaviour at times or why he acted like he did. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Hyde's eyes widened slightly before he began to laugh.

"I don't know how I should feel about someone as odd as you calling me strange. How about we both say that we're both strange in an interesting way?" Licht's expression told Hyde that he didn't agree. He sighed and continued to walk through the mall, looking for something to use to drive Licht away. "Other than me, is there anything you find strange?"

"These people enjoy looking into metal boxes. What's so interesting about them that they can't look up and see where they're going? They're going to walk right into a wall." Licht gestured to some people that passed by them. They were holding phones and Hyde guessed that was what Licht was referring to.

"You've never been on earth before, have you? Those are phones. Humans use it to talk to each other and look up things." Hyde took out his own phone and showed Licht. He looked confused and fascinated as he explained it. "It's pretty useful but it's a shame that people are too busy looking down at their phone to look up to see what's around them. That's why humans can never truly leave an impression on this world."

"You're still saying nonsense like that? Just because you don't know how to capture people's attention, it doesn't mean others don't." Licht looked around them until his eyes fell onto a small music shop. There was a grand piano on display and Licht ignored the velvet rope around it. "If they won't look up, you only need to draw their attention another way."

"Wait, you can't use that piano!" Hyde tried to stop him when he saw the store owner march towards them. Licht focus was on the piano before him and he tentatively played a few notes. After confirming that it was well tuned, he began to play in earnest and the world fell around Hyde. Within a few notes of Licht's song, emotions began to overwhelm him.

Licht's fingers danced over the keys gracefully and Hyde couldn't take his eyes off him. Even without his wings, he appeared to be an angel while he played. With every rise and fall of the song, Hyde could feel his heart react in turn. Hyde stood next to Licht and it seemed like it was only them and his song.

Even after Licht played the last note, he could only stare at Licht in awe. People clapped around him and pulled Hyde back to his senses. He realized that a crowd had formed around them. Licht looked over his shoulder and grinned up at him. "Write a play as good as an angel's song and you'll be able to purify that demon in you."

Licht ran his fingers over the key one last time before standing. While the human piano couldn't compare to his own, it helped renewed his vow to help Hyde. He grinned at him confidently and walked back to his side. "A human can't hope to reach the same level as an angel but I'll help you write a play almost as good."

Hyde didn't know how Licht could speak with such conviction. It should be impossible for people to make anything of their lives. What was the point in making the play? But even though those thoughts echoed in his mind, a new manuscript began to form in Hyde's mind.

* * *

Kuro sighed softly to himself as he waited for Hyde to return home. He sat on the porch and stared down the street. It wasn't late but Kuro thought he would've returned already since he said that he was only going to the mall to buy something. Hyde was a grown man but Kuro still worried about his little brother. If only he knew how to help him.

A soft sound caught Kuro's attention and he saw a cat beginning to claw at the trash cans in front of his home. It came dangerously close to knocking over the trash and Kuro groaned to himself since he knew Hugh would be upset if it made a mess. So, he pushed himself to his feet and walked to the cat. "Get away from there. I don't want to clean up your mess."

Instead of scaring the cat away, the cat walked towards him and rubbed itself against his leg. Kuro knelt next to it and gently scratched its ear. The cat purred in response and Kuro wondered if the cat had an owner or not since it didn't have a collar. His family had an assortment of pets in the past and he couldn't help but remember those times.

"Hyde likes animals. Maybe playing with you will help him feel a little better. We'll have to get you checked by the vet though." Kuro could tell that the cat was becoming bored and rolled onto its back. He continued to pet its head but then remembered the bell in his jacket pocket. He dangled it in front of the cat and ringed it gently.

"Licht, I told you not to hurt your human!" Kuro felt someone's hand on his shoulder turn him sharply. For a moment, he could only stare at the person that turned him. The first thing he noticed was his brown eyes but then he saw the angel wings the man had. The man looked angry but it quickly turned to confusion and then to panic. "You're not Licht…"

* * *

 **Poor Mahiru can't catch a break XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters**

* * *

"Hey, let go of me!" Kuro screamed as he tried to push away the man that suddenly appeared before him. He was certain that the man that tackled him was a crazed cosplayer. How else could he explain the man's wings? The man tried to take the bell from his hand and Kuro was confused because he didn't know why he would want a simple bell.

"Just give me the bell and let me erase your memories!" Mahiru was panicking as he tried to wrestle the bell from him. Never in his life had he accidentally shown himself to a human and his mind was racing. Why did this man have the bell? Where was Licht and Hyde? He would have to deal with those questions after he erased the man's memory of him.

But that was difficult when the man was so much stronger than him. While Mahiru was a talented guardian, his physical strength wasn't remarkable. His grip on the man slipped and Mahiru fell ungracefully to the ground. He winced slightly when the man pushed him away and he fell on his wing. "Hugh! There's some crazy person out here!"

Kuro yelled and Hugh looked out of the window. He expected his younger brother to call the police but he only gave him an annoyed sigh. "Aren't we a little old for pranks, Kuro? There's no one there."

"How can you not see the guy with _wings_?" Kuro gestured widely to the man in question. Hugh only rolled his eyes and turned away from him. From his muttered words, Kuro knew that he most likely thought he was crazy. For a moment, Kuro wondered if he was as well.

"You're not crazy. I'm an angel so he can't see me. Only people who have been touched by an angel can see us. I suggest that you not draw attention to us." Mahiru told him with a sigh and spread his wings for the man to see them. They hurt slightly and he hoped they weren't injured because of the fall. From the corner of his eyes, he watched the confusion cross Kuro's face. "I know this must be a shock but you simply need to let me erase your memories."

Mahiru stood and reached up to cup Kuro's face. He only needed to touch his head to erase his memories and he was glad that Kuro stopped fighting him. Just as his hand brushed his face, Kuro took his hand and dragged him to his backyard. He couldn't shake off his grip and Mahiru didn't want to fight a human so let himself be pulled away.

Kuro didn't know if he should believe the man or not but Hugh wasn't the type of person to lie so he knew he couldn't see the angel. He made sure that no one was watching him when he stopped in the backyard and turned to face the man. "Are you really an angel?"

"Yes, I am." Mahiru decided to answer him honestly. He intended to erase his memories so there was no harm in telling him. He chanted a spell and created a small ball of light in his hand for Kuro to see. "I'm an angel. My name is Mahiru and you summoned me when you rang that bell. But I'm not your guardian angel and you can't know about me so I need to erase your memories."

"Not yet!" Kuro stopped him by taking his hand again. "If you're an angel, help my brother. I'm trying to help him but I don't know what else I can do for him. He won't come out of his room and he quit writing. Nothing I can do will get through to him but maybe you can do something for him. I'll only let you erase my memory after you promise that you'll help my brother."

"You're helping him more than you know." Mahiru couldn't help but feel pity for Kuro when he saw the frustration in his eyes. Before Licht, Mahiru was Hyde's guardian and saw how Kuro tried to help his brother. He also saw the strain it was having on him and Mahiru knew that a demon could target him so he wanted to reassure him.

"Your brother already has a powerful guardian angel helping him and I believe he's making a lot of progress with Hyde. There's nothing else you need to do but support your brother like you've been doing. If you want to do something more, there is one thing you can do. Keep an eye on Hyde and ring that bell to call for me if anything happens. I won't erase your memory but this stays between us, okay?"

Mahiru stepped away from him and gave him a smile. Kuro seemed earnest so Mahiru decided not to erase his memories of their meeting. Anyways, he hoped that their conversation would give Kuro a little assurance so a demon wouldn't be able to target the uncertainty in his heart. "I should be going now if Hyde and Licht don't need my help."

"Wait, are your wings…" Kuro gestured vaguely to them because he was still stunned that he was talking to an angel. A part of him had to wonder if he was crazy. He lightly touched his wing and it was surprisingly warm. "I didn't hurt them, did I?"

"They're fine." Mahiru instinctively pulled his wing away from him. Even though Kuro's touch was gentle, angels weren't comfortable with others touching their wings. Kuro must've read his expression because he quickly dropped his hand and apologized. "It's okay, Kuro. I should still be able to fly. I really need to go meet the Demon King but if you need me, I'll come."

"Demon King?" Kuro repeated but Mahiru already flew away. What kind of trouble had he found himself in by simply ringing a bell?

* * *

"It's getting late so we should be heading back before we miss the last train." Hyde checked his watch and saw the time. He only intended to spend a few hours with Licht at the mall but they stayed longer than they intended. His plan was to show him the most reprehensible aspects of people to force Licht to give up on redeeming him. But Licht stayed stubbornly true to his ideals.

"I can't wait 'til we get home. This human body is getting heavy and I just want my wings back. I'm never going to let you talk me into using this body again. We didn't even find you another muse but please tell me you're able to write your play now." Licht complained. He only wanted to return to his piano. He was tired because he never used a human body before and didn't know it would strain his magic so much.

"I think I have enough to start working on a detailed outline." Hyde lied. He had been so focus on his plan that he didn't try to think about his next play. He remembered the song Licht played for him at the mall. Could he really write something so powerful that it could purify the demon within him? He doubted it and wondered if he should even bother trying. Licht would eventually give up on him, anyways.

"Who said anything about me giving up?" Licht flicked his head and brought Hyde out of his thoughts. "I can hear your demons whispering those thoughts to you. You might not be able to create something as powerful as an angel can but you can write something close if you try. My piano is at risk so I'm not going to let you give up."

"Don't read other people's minds." Hyde found himself irritated and snapped at him slightly.

"I can't read your mind. That demon inside you is loud and annoying so I can hear everything he tells you." Licht corrected him. Hyde was glad that he couldn't hear his thoughts or else he would know that he was only working on the play halfheartedly and the trip to the mall was a plan to make him quit. He was certain that Licht would kick him if he knew the truth.

Licht was tired from walking and found himself leaning towards Hyde to support himself. Never in his life had he walked so much because he would always fly wherever he went and Licht wanted nothing more than to use his wings again. But he couldn't transform back to an angel when they were in public and he didn't know if there was a private place he could use.

"Tired, Angel Cakes?" Hyde saw how drained Licht looked. He had to be exhausted if was willingly leaning towards him without any complaint. There was still an awkward distance between them but their hands would touch occasionally. When Licht began to sway more, Hyde stopped him. "If you're tired, I can be your wings and carry you."

"That sounds utterly corny and stupid." Licht shot down his offer quickly and Hyde chuckled slightly. He expected the rejection and didn't know why he offered to carry him. But when he saw how weary Licht was, he couldn't help but feel guilty. It was obvious that he was pushing himself to help him. Hyde didn't know why he was working so hard to help someone like him.

"If you keep dragging your feet, it'll take forever to get home so just let me carry you." Hyde knelt in front of him slightly and patted his shoulder. He was expecting Licht to kick him so he was surprised when he felt a weight press against his back.

Licht wrapped his arms around his neck and grumbled. "Drop me and I'll kill you. Once I gather enough magic to move this body again, you better put me down."

"You're pretty violent for an angel." Hyde stood and adjusted his grip on him to hold him more securely. He was stronger than Licht expected him to be and he carried him without any trouble. Licht couldn't help but notice how broad his shoulders were. He knew that there was a demon within Hyde but feeling his warmth against his skin, Licht wondered how a demon could take over his soul so thoroughly.

What was in Hyde's past to make him so vulnerable?

"This isn't the path we took this morning." Licht looked around and realized that the scene didn't look the same as before. "Where are you taking me?"

"Don't be so suspicious. We're just taking a shortcut to the station. I'm trying to be considerate of your delicate condition so don't glare at me." He felt Licht relax against his back and he was glad that he didn't try to question him further. Hyde would usually avoid the main street leading to the station but he wanted to take Licht home as quickly as possible. Hopefully, he could avoid anyone recognizing him.

As they walked, Licht could feel how tense Hyde's shoulders were. He knew that there was something about this street that made Hyde uneasy but he didn't know if he should comment on it. He sensed Hyde's resolve shaking slightly. Even though Licht didn't have much magic to spare, he used some to strengthen his soul. "I don't understand you humans sometimes."

"That's not a surprise. We don't leave much of an impression in this pointless world." Licht rolled his eyes at Hyde's comment. It was the first time he made it but Licht didn't understand why he thought the way he did.

"Hyde, is that you?" Someone called out to him and Hyde's wanted to run when he recognized the voice. But he couldn't run so he forced a smile onto his face and turned to face the man. Kranz was an old friend but they hadn't spoken for months. "It's great to see you again. Are you here to see the play?"

"I'm not." Kranz grimaced at his answer. Hyde knew Kranz only had the best intentions but he couldn't stand the pity on the man's face so he lied to escape. "I was showing my cousin around town but we should really get going before it's too late. He has a weak body so I need to take him home before my family gets worried. Tell everyone I wish them the best."

"Wait," Hyde groaned when Kranz stopped him again. "If you're really tired, how about you rest and watch the next show? There's no charge. I'm sure your cousin would like to see one of your plays as well."

"Your play?" Licht had to admit that he was curious. He didn't want to depend on Hyde to carry him all the way home and resting for an hour or so would help him regain some of his energy. Not noticing Hyde's hesitation, Licht accepted Kranz's offer. "I want to see it. Put me down, Hyde."

"Fine," Hyde grumbled as Licht pulled on his hair until he lowered him to the ground. He was trying to think of an excuse to leave but he doubted he could change Licht's mind. So, he could only admit defeat and follow the two into the theater. He wished that he hadn't taken the path that took him past the theater he used to work for.

They sat in an empty seat and a mixture of emotions washed over Hyde. Everywhere he looked, there was a painful memory so he closed his eyes and leaned against Licht who was sitting next to him. When Licht tried to push him away, he stopped him with his words. "I'm going to sleep so let me use you as a pillow. It's the least you can do for putting me through this."

"Aren't you going to watch?" Licht looked down at him but couldn't read the emotions on his face.

"I wrote the stupid play so I know what's going to happen." Hyde's voice suddenly became quite and Licht almost didn't hear his next words. "Anyways, it's no good without her."

* * *

Something warm fell onto his cheek and Hyde woke up. He looked up and was surprised to find that Licht was crying. Unconsciously, Hyde reached up and wiped away his tears. "Why are you crying, Angel Cakes? Was it so bad that you just had to cry?"

"You wrote that?" Licht turned to him and their eyes locked. The play ended and people were leaving but they couldn't move. Hyde continued to confuse Licht and he never expected his play to be so emotional. From the first line, it touched his heart and its honest emotions could very well rival an angel's song. How could something so full of love come from a man that seemingly scoffed at humanity.

"It's horrible, I know, so you don't need to tell me how bad it is. I was just some stupid kid when I wrote that and I didn't know that you can't become anything. If you're rested enough to walk, lets go home." Hyde stood and left without waiting for Licht. He couldn't stand to be in the theater for another minute and ran for the door.

"It wasn't horrible." Licht said and chased him. "Wait, Hyde!"

* * *

 _ **I like reversing everyone's roles in this fanfic XD**_


End file.
